Beacons Black Flag
by SirBeatdown101
Summary: Edward and Adewale are great assassins, until the observatory sent them into the world of remnant. Now the two pirates must survive the craziness that is beacon academy. a war between assassins and the white fang, will they survive? EdwardxYang and AdewalexBlake fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Beacons Black Flag**

 **A/N: Hey everyone its SirBeatdown101 here with another fan fiction story, this expresses my praise for Both black flag and rwby, and I'll be doing a back and forth between this and "The Conduit of Remnant" story I released not to long ago, so please check that one out when you get the chance**

 **BTW this is set four months after the black flag ending, and Edward never had a daughter.**

 **Also can you pitch me semblance ideas for Edward and Adewale that would be nice, thank you**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed Black Flag which is owned by Ubisoft, or RWBY which belongs to the talented Monty Oum of RoosterTeeth may he rest in peace.**

Speaking: "Kenway"

Thoughts: _'Kenway'_

Chapter 1: Beacon gets some new students.

In the Great Inagua where the pirates of the infamous Jackdaw reside, along with many assassins who made the great Inagua a temporary base of operations. At the mansion on the hill overlooking the ocean, a two figures stood at the front door. One is a welsh pirate with blonde hair, blue eyes, and had an assassins outfit that he took off the corpse of a rogue member. The other is an African ex-slave, with a bald head, brown eyes, and wearing a Mayan style assassins garb. These two were none other than Edward Kenway and Adewale Lemuel. **(A/N: I made up the last name.)** Both men are respected pirate assassins, Edward Kenway is the captain of the well known Jackdaw and Adewale is the captain of his new ship, the Freedoms Cry. The two assassin members were waiting patiently for their mentor and leader of the Caribbean assassins, Ah Tabai.

On the steps of the front gate, a man approached his two apprentices. "Captain Kenway, captain Lemuel, thank you for your patience," says Ah Tabai. "Yes, now what matter of business have you called us for Ah Tabai," Adewale asked in a polite matter. Ah Tabai nodded and said. "Yes the issue is in regards of the observatory, one of the assassins guarding it have reported seeing strange images of a forest with black creatures." The news shocked both Edward and Adewale. "What do you mean 'seeing images,' like the skull is sending images without blood?" Edward asked with haste. The mentor nodded and continued. "Yes and I want you two to join me on my voyage to the observatory, due to your history interacting with the object. Will you join me?" both Edward and Adewale just glanced at him, before agreeing to his offer. Ah Tabai smiled. "I knew you'd agree, let us part as soon as possible," he said. After the meeting all three assassins made it to the Jackdaw and headed for the observatory.

~The Observatory~

The three assassins headed inside the ancient tomb, feeling the cold air inside. In the middle of the massive room stood Edward, Adewale, and Ah Tabai who were looking at to skull near the edge of a small cliff. The skull had no glass vial in it, yet a memory could be shown of creatures with bone like spikes and armor. Instead of the picture being in the usual gold color, the image was showing all the colors you'd expect from a forest. "Well this is some type of sorcery right here," Edward said with curiosity. Ah Tabai explained. "These images have been showing up for some time, none of the assassins dare to go near for fear of being torched." "Adewale chimed in. "What forest are we seeing right now? These creatures look like they've came from down below the earth itself." it was then the scene changed and the picture showed a castle like building over looking a massive city in the distance. The three stepped back in awe of the scenery change. "What is this beautiful scene?" Edward spoke out ,but was soon silent as the skull on the stand started to glow brighter and brighter. "What is going on?" yelled Ah Tabai.

~FWOOSH*

A swirling portal shot out of the skull and made its way closer and closer to the three. "We must move now, my friends," Adewale commanded. The trio turned around towards exit and ran. While Ah Tabai and Edward was able to make it to safety, Adewale was feeling a force that was dragging him to the portal. "Kenway!" Adewale desperately called for his friend while being pulled back by the wind. Edward heard his cry for help and turned back to grab Adewale's hand. "Don't worry Ade I wont let go," Kenway assured his long time companion. Unfortunately for the pirates, the suction from the portal started to get stronger. Eventually the portal proved to much for the two, both Edward and Adewale got dragged inside the vortex. As soon as they passed through, the portal closed and the skull shattered. As the portal closed, Ah Tabai came out from his hiding spot with a worried and confused expression on his face. "What in gods name is going on?" he says to himself. Ah Tabai approached the shattered skull and noticed that the pieces were smoking out of existence. "Edward, Adewale may god have mercy on you on where your going," prayed Ah Tabai who looked at the spot where his two apprentices used to be.

~Beacon academy~ night time~

In the office of a certain gray haired coffee drinker, a weird presence was in the air. The man everyone new as headmaster Ozpin, felt this weird presence and looked around his office.

~FWOOSH*

A red portal started to form in the middle of his clockwork style office. "What is this?" Ozpin screamed, as the vortex grew bigger and spat out two unconscious figures. The portal closed, leaving behind a blonde man and a black man laying on the floor. Ozpin was shocked from the display, but snapped to reality and checked both men for a pulse. He sighed in relief that the men were breathing, pulled out his scroll and called for glynda to bring the two to the infirmary.

~Infirmary~

In a single room, the two assassins rested in their hospital beds. Adewale was the first to open his eyes and searched his surroundings in the white room. "Jesus where am I? Is this heaven? I was for sure that I would be going downward," Adewale mumbled to himself. He looked to his right and saw his long time friend laying down, stirring in his sleep. Adewale jumped out of bed and made his way to Edward, ignoring the soreness in his body. He shook Edwards shoulder. "Kenway wake up my friend," it was then Adewale realized that Edward didn't look like himself, he looked… younger. His beard was no longer there, his few wrinkles that were once around his eyes are gone, and most importantly he was shorter. The African man then checked himself. He noticed that he was shorter in height, he felt his head and realized that he had a bit of fuzz of hair. " My hair was gone as soon as a went into my second decade, how could this be?" Adewale said in question. Edward started to open his eyes, the first thing he saw was a man who looked similar to his ex-quartermaster. "Adewale?" Edward questioned the man. Adewale answered. "Yes its me, but you might be shocked once you take a look at yourself," Edward was confused and took a look at his body. "What has happened to us I look like I'm 17 again!" he yelled. Edward got up out of his bed and noticed his equipment was gone. "Where are we Ade? What happened two us?" he asked. Ade replied "I don't know for all we know this could be in heaven, and it appears that we are younger as well," "I think I can answer your questions," Edward and Adewale turned to the door to find a gray haired man with glasses and a cane walking towards them. The assassins got into a defensive stance. "And you are?" Edward asked. "My name is professor Ozpin and I'm the headmaster at this school, come with me boys we have a lot to talk about," he replied. Ozpin turned around and headed out the door, in which the assassins reluctantly followed.

~Ozpin's office~

The Ozpin led the two to out of the elevator into his clock office. Edward and Adewale marveled at the size and shape of the room. "What kind of place is this?" Edward asked. The two went over to the chairs at the desk where Ozpin sat on the other side. "Now that we're here can you tell me your names? I'll start, my name is Ozpin," Ozpin said, not knowing that the unknown men used eagle vision to check him out. Both assassins felt like they could trust the man since he gave off a deep blue energy. "My name is Edward Kenway," Edward introduced. Adewale was next. "And I'm Adewale Lemuel." Ozpin smiled and asked "Now can you tell me if you remember anything on how you got here?" Ozpin said.

Adewale was hesitant to answer but knew if he was gonna get answers, he would need to tell him the truth. "Well we were at an ancient temple where a mysterious hole in the sky brought us here," Ozpin was confused about his reply and then said. "I have a feeling your not from this world, do you know anything about Remnant?" Edward and Adewale shook their heads. It was then that Ozpin explained Remnant, dust, aura, Grimm, huntsman and the kingdoms. "I know this is a lot to process but in return I want you two to tell me about your world," he demanded. Edward looked at Adewale to confirm if they should say anything, the African nodded and Edward started to explain earth, the technology, and the war between assassins and templar's. (he made it very clear who's the good guys)

"So to recap, your assassins who fight for freedom and peace against slavery, tyrants, and warlords who want the world under their feet," Ozpin stated. "Yes that is true, does your world treat people with my skin color with distaste?" Adewale asked hoping for a good answer. The headmaster shook his head and answered. "No you would be most welcome here, but sadly this world treats a different race with hatred, a race called Faunus who have animal features such as ears and tails of certain animal." Adewale both happy and displeased with the answer. "Now can you tell us where are our equipment is," Edward chimed in. Ozpin pointed at a chest case on the right side of the room.

"your equipment is in that chest but before you retrieve your stuff I want to ask you a question," Ozpin asked. The two listened closely at the man. "Would you two be willing to attend my school? Cause from the way you made it sound, you may not be able two make it back to earth. My school will teach you all about remnant and train you to fight the monsters that reside in this kingdom. I will provide you better weapons money and a room at our dorms," Ozpin asked. Adewale turned to Edward "Should we? We may never see home again," he says. Edward just replied. "I guess so this might be fun after all." they turned to Ozpin and said yes. Ozpin grinned "good I will ask some friends to proved you better weapons. Until then I will have my assistant Glynda lead you to your room, I expect you two to not cause trouble while you're here." "Thank you Ozpin, I hope we can repay you someday," Edward thanked. "Well your welcome, and on behalf of the academy. Welcome to Beacon," Ozpin said.

 **End of chapter**

 **Well thank you for reading please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	2. Meet team EAKL

**Beacons Black Flag**

 **Hello this is SirBeatdown101 with another chapter. I forgot to mention that Edward and Adewale entered The world of remnant before the Jaundice episodes so about a month into the school year**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed Black Flag which is owned by Ubisoft, or RWBY which belongs to the talented Monty Oum of RoosterTeeth may he rest in peace.**

Speaking: "Kenway"

Thoughts: _'Kenway'_

Chapter 2: Meet team EAKL

~Beacon dorms~

It was a Sunday morning and the two assassins woke up from their beds. As Edward got out of bed he looked around the room and groggily spoke. "Damn this wasn't a dream." The Welshman rubbed his head in surprise that he wasn't hung over like every other day. Edward looked over at Adewale who picked up a note from his nightstand. "Kenway look, this note wasn't here last night nor were these chests," he said while pointing at the two large chest in the middle of the room.

Edward was confused on how they appeared while they were sleeping. "Was this Ozpin's doing?" Edward asked. Adewale replied. "Must be, but how could he put these in our room while we were asleep. We're usually so alert even in rest." The two assassins read the note.

'Dear, Edward and Adewale'

'In these two chest lies your new weapons, money, and new clothes plus your school uniforms. Also in the chest is a rectangular device that we call a scroll, you can use it to contact anyone that is far away. If you have any questions about remnant or anything please give me a call. I trust that you will keep your assassins life a secret from the outside world and not harm innocent civilians. I suggest that you go next door and meet your neighbors teams RWBY (Ruby) and JNPR (Juniper) I'm sure they can help you fit in, you also have they same classes as them.'

'Signed, Ozpin'

'P.S. If anyone asks, you are from a far off island that's distant from other lands and your team name is EAKL (Eagle)' ( **A/N:** **E** **dward,** **A** **dewale,** **K** **enway,** **L** **emuel)**

After reading the note Edward and Adewale went to the chests, one bearing Edwards name and the other bearing Adewale's. The two opened the chests at the same time for their equipment. For Edward he received two high caliber Beretta M9 pistols with extended mags, twin pistol swords just like his old ones but much lighter, durable and holds ten rounds each. Adewale received the exact same pistols as Edward, a blunderbuss, and a machete that was half the weight of his old one. They also received their old weapons such as the rope dart, blow darts and smoke bombs.

"These seem much more reliable than our old equipment," Adewale claimed. Edward nodded while inspecting his swords and pistols. "Well as the note says we should meet the teams Ozpin spoke of," Edward stated. Adewale agreed to this, they both got dressed and headed out to see the neighbors.

~KNOCK* ~KNOCK*

Edward knocked on the door of the room next to his with a plaque that says RWBY. A female voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Hold on, I'll be right there." At those words the door opened up to reveal a woman with white hair and a ballerina type dress on. She looked at the strangers the knocked on her door. "Hello can I help you two," The girl asked. The pirates started to introduce themselves. "Hello my name is Adewale Lemuel," Adewale said.

Then it was Edwards turn. "And I'm Edward Kenway me and my friend are new here, pleased to meet you lass." Edward grabbed the girls hand and kissed it which made her blush like crazy. "Oh my, well um my name is Weiss Schnee. Would you like to come in," Weiss offered. Edward and Adewale happily strolled in to see a blonde busty women polishing her bracers, a raven haired girl with a bow reading on the bed, and a girl a few years younger in a red hood eating a plate of cookies on a bed held together by ropes.

Weiss spoke out "Everyone this is Edward and Adewale they are new here. These are my teammates Ruby, Blake, and Yang." Weiss pointed as she called out their names. The three girls stopped what they were doing to meet the new students. "Well hello boys what brings you here to beacon?" Yang said in a seductive tone. "Well we arrived only yesterday. Ozpin accepted us in the academy not to long ago so we could become huntsmen. We are team EAKL," Adewale explained. Ruby was the next to speak. "So where are you two from?"

"We are from a far off island known as Nassau, its not the best place to live in but its a place to be merry all the same," Edward replied. "Nice way to put it," Blake said. It was then that another knock was heard on the door. Ruby went over to the door and found team JNPR behind it. "Hey guys do you want to catch breakfast or not? The cafeteria will close if we don't hurry," said a certain blonde man. The team saw the two new guest in the center of the room. "Oh hey didn't see you there. Who are you guys?" The blonde man asked.

"Edward Kenway and this is my good friend Adewale Lemuel. We are here to meet our new neighbors and you might be?" Edward spoke. The blue eyed man started first. "I'm Jaune Arc." The woman beside him, in a Greek style outfit was next. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos." Then the other girl with short orange hair. "Nora Valkyrie." Lastly was the guy with a ponytail. "And I'm Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren." "And together we form team JNPR," Jaune said with pride in his voice.

~Cafeteria~

After grabbing their food Edward and Adewale went for the same table as RWBY and JNPR. They all sat down and dug into their breakfast but two people were confused at what they were served. On both Adewale and Edwards plate were blueberry pancakes. Team EAKL just kept poking at the meal in front of them as if it a carcass until was a Nora asked. "What's wrong guys? don't you like pancakes?" Edward replied. "Is that what you call this? It's not something I've partaken before." This confused the hell out of Nora and the others.

"What my friend is saying is that back in Nassau we don't get access to such foods and other luxuries. So this 'pancake' is a bit new," Adewale made his excuse, though he technically wasn't lying for Nassau was considered far from a decent town. Adewale's words seemed to make sense to the students. "Oh in that case you need to savior the moment of having your first pancake," Nora said while grabbing a nearby syrup bottle and pouring nearly all of its contents on both pirates plates to the point that if the pancakes were alive they would've drown from the amount of syrup.

"Now eat," Nora demanded the two. Adewale was hesitant at first but was first to try the flapjacks. As soon as the first bite was taken Adewale went wide eyed. "This is amazing," he claimed as he kept eating as if it was his last meal. While Adewale was throwing all manners out of the window, Edward decided to try it for himself _'I've always known Ade as a picky eater so this must be good,'_ Kenway thought as he shoveled a forkful. "Amazing," he nearly yelled and started eating like his friend. Both men's eating performance ended up disturbing RWBY and JNPR. _'And here I thought we had gentleman at our table,'_ Weiss thought as her image of the two were practically shattered.

' _Well I guess they can't help it if this is their first time eating something like this, but this is common breakfast that anyone rich or poor eats. Exactly what kind of place is Nassau?'_ Blake was thinking. _'Man Edward is practically going to town on his food, I hope he could eat me like that,'_ Yang thought while mentally undressing the Welshman with her eyes. When the pirates were done with their food they looked at their knew friends who were a little weirded out (Except Yang) by the pancake slaughter fest that they had just performed. Upon realizing this Edward spoke out. "Our apologies its just that it was really good. The food in Nassau was never this good."

"What is Nassau like exactly?" Blake asked with intense curiosity. Edward and Adewale glanced at each other both thinking on how to explain the island without blowing their cover. "Well Nassau is what most would call a free land where we are free to become who we like without anyone to govern us. Others would call it a town that is full of savages and bums. We always work together and help one another. It may not always be out of love but its all for the sake of keeping the island afloat and well," Adewale explained showing appreciation for the land of pirates.

"That is very poetic of you," Ren started to imagine what the island would be like. "Wait? How could you manage an entire island without anyone to govern it? That just sounds irresponsible," Weiss question. "Well we had some very dear friends that took charge and always made sure that all is well with the citizens. Ed Thatch and Benjamin Hornigold but they never called themselves governors just 'caretakers' most likely," Edward explained. "Well that sounds like a place I would like to see," Yang chimed in.

~RIIING*

"Well its time for class. What room do you go too?" Ruby asked. "Well we were told by Ozpin that we have the same classes as you," Edward answered. "Ok then just follow us cause first up is Prof. Ports," Blake said. With that said all of RWBY JNPR and EAKL went to the same classroom for ports lectures.

 **End of chapter**

 **Well this was fun now to get started on the next chapter for The Conduit of Remnant so please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	3. The Battle of the Birds

**Beacons Black Flag**

 **SirBeatdown101 is here with chapter 3 of Edward and Adewale's adventure in Remnant**

 **Please remember to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed Black Flag which is owned by Ubisoft, or RWBY which belongs to the talented Monty Oum of RoosterTeeth may he rest in peace.**

Speaking: "Kenway"

Thought: _'Kenway'_

Chapter 3: The Battle of the Birds

~Lunch time~

Edward and Adewale just got a taste of what the average school life in Remnant was like: Ports boring past fight story, (Team EAKL seemed interested into hearing his battle stories.) Oobleck's fast talking history classes, and Glynda's sparring classes.

Now that lunch time rolled around, EAKL, RWBY, and JNPR sat at the usual table. All teams were discussing Jaune's bullying problem. "OOH! We'll break his legs," Nora suggested with a devilish smile. "Now that is something I am willing to do," Edward responded to her idea. Adewale was next to speak. "I wouldn't mind being the one to snap that rats legs."

"Guys it's ok," Jaune said. "It's not ok mate. You must show him that you are not one to be trifled with. Otherwise you'll never be able to prosper as a soldier." Edward said to the Arc man. "Me brother is right my friend. For if you can't stand up for yourself, then how do you plan on fighting these creatures of bone," said Adewale, trying to prove his point.

Jaune looked down at his food with a depressed look on his face. _'Poor Jaune I've known Rackham piss drunk, no sword experience whatsoever, and yet I've seen him kill three men of Cardin's size and skill all at once, '_ Edward thought to himself. Ruby spoke. "They're right Jaune, you need stand up to him next time he taunts you,"

"OW THAT HURTS!" All three teams turned their heads to see Cardin pulling the bunny ears of a brunette Faunus "Please stop," the lady politely asked despite the pain, but the man refused to listen. "See I told you they're real," Cardin said to his crew. One of his friends replied. "What a freak."

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him," Pyrrha said with distaste. "your not the only one," Blake added. Yang finished with. "It must be hard to be a Faunus." Blake turned to face Adewale but found him with a scowl as he's seeing the racism that is happening before his very eyes. "Adewale are you ok," Blake asked with worry.

Adewale looked at Blake and said. "No I am not Blake, for how can I be ok when I have to witness such hate amongst a race of people who have done no wrong to deserve such treatment." **(A/N: I'm trying to get them to talk like they did in the game and I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job at it.)**

That was when Adewale stood up with haste and made his way over to the bully. Cardin looked at the African man and said. "What's wrong with you bro? You want a turn with this piece of~" Cardin stopped talking due to Adewale's fist colliding with his face.

The scene caught everyone's attention in the cafeteria. It even shocked RWBY and JNPR but not Edward. As Cardin went down in pain, Adewale looked at the bunny girl and said. "Are you alright lass?" the girl nodded. "Thank you." and went to her table in a hurry.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Cardin said in anger. "Mr. Winchester I can respect your skills as a soldier, but I cannot stand by and let you harass a lady who has done no wrong," Adewale stated. Blake looked at Adewale with shock and admiration.

' _He truly feels for the Faunus. Why does he care so much for them?'_ she thought with a blush. Pyrrha said. "What's he doing? He's going to get in trouble with Ozpin." Edward stood up and responded to her words. "Ade has his reasons for his burst of rage. Trust me."

Edward walked to where Adewale was standing and patted his back. "Well done Ade," Edward praised his old quartermaster. Cardin finally got up from the devastating punch and yelled. "You are so gonna pay for that." Both pirates got into a fighting stance at his words, in which team CRDL did the same.

Before Edward or Adewale started to move, both their arms were grabbed by Ozpin. "I cannot condone this violence. But if you two teams wish to brawl then I suggest in Glynda's sparring class," the coffee drinker suggested.

"Hey they attacked first, they shouldn't be able to go unpunished," Dove yelled. "True, but your leader did technically assault a student and you laughed as he did. So in my opinion both teams should be punished for their actions," Ozpin explained in a calm voice.

Edward and Adewale did not like the sound of being punished. "So how about this? Tomorrow both teams will battle in Glynda's class and the winning team gets a pardon from their punishment. What do you say?" Ozpin announced.

"I can partake in that offer," Edward said in a glad tone. "It is hard to resist such a challenge," Adewale spoke. Team CRDL looked at the assassin members and Cardin yelled "I'm going to rip you guys a new one." Cardin and his crew then left their table and headed out the cafeteria.

Both pirates turned to face Ozpin which he said. "Lets see what you two have to offer beacon." With that said he walked away. The two went back to their table, only to receive a yelling from their new friends. "What is wrong with you guys?" Weiss asked, demanding an answer.

"Cardin's father is a well known and skilled huntsman, so Cardin is definitely stronger than most first years in this school," Blake said. "This match is two on four, your outnumbered," Pyrrha spoke. Edward gave a light chuckle to her words and responded. "Numbers don't count for nothing as long as you got the will to fight. Numbers never counted in a fight."

After that conversation the three teams went on their merry way to their classes and had a restful day afterwards.

~Next day~ Glynda's sparring class~

RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of their classmates are seated near the battle arena while EAKL and CRDL got ready in the arena fully geared. "What are they wearing?" Jaune asked. "I don't know but they look good," Ren said.

Both Edward and Adewale are now wearing their original robes. Edward wore his assassin robes that he took off the traitor, Duncan Wadpole. Adewale was wearing his Mayan robes his mentor Ah Tabai had given him. "Both of them look pretty badass especially with their hood up," Yang said, still undressing Kenway with her eyes.

"This will be an interesting rough house, huh my friend?" Adewale started his conversation. "Aye Ade we shall see what this aura could do for us soon," the Jackdaw captain replied. Ozpin was outside the battle arena and announced. "Let the match to begin."

Cardin spoke. "Your so gonna die you jackasses." with that said Cardin charged at his opponents. The rush in tactic Cardin chose proved useless as Edward side stepped the mace and stabbed the back of Cardin's neck with a berserk dart.

"NOW ADE!" Edward shouted. Adewale nodded and pulled out his smoke bomb and slammed it to the ground. Half of the area was filled in clouds of smoke. The three CRDL members couldn't see what was happening. All of a sudden the team leader rushed out of the smoke, swinging his mace like a madman.

"Cardin what's wrong?" Russell asked in worry. Things went to hell for them as Cardin swung his mace and slammed Sky Lark in the face, sending him flying. Adewale burst out of the smoke and used his rope dart to wrap around Doves arm and pulled him in for a punch in the face.

As for Edward, he also burst out of the smoke screen and started slashing away at Russell. Cardin was still feeling the effects of the dart and kept wailing at Sky who was barely able to deflect all of his attacks. Ruby was amazed at the battle the two assassins were putting on.

"WOW! Cardin's attacking his own friends. But why?" Ruby said with a sparkle in her eyes. Jaune replied to her question. "It seems that whatever Edward stabbed in Cardin's neck did that. It looks like whoever Cardin sees is his target."

The screen showed the aura levels of the six combatants: Edward = 92, Adewale = 94, Cardin = 89, Dove = 63, Sky = 48, Russell = 56.

Edward kept up his combo on Russell with his combination of sword slashes and gun play. Sadly for Kenway, Cardin was starting to come to his senses. Cardin looked at Edward while sky went after Adewale. Edward was to busy attacking Russell to notice the mace that was about to smash his unturned head.

~SMASH*

Edwards head felt a massive blow to the head and was knocked to the ground. He couldn't get up due to the head trauma, but managed to pull out his gun and shot at Cardin's knee to stun him. Then Russell was about to kick him down, but unfortunately he grabbed his foot and twisted it.

"ACK," Russell cried. When Kenway finally got to his feet, he kicked the downed man in the face. The screen now read: Edward = 67, Adewale = 84, Cardin = 62, Dove = 43, Sky = 34, Russell = 14. **(A/N: 15 or under is when you are out.)**

Russell limped away from the arena to get to safety. Edward then had Cardin to deal with. Meanwhile for Adewale, he was getting a few good hits in on Dove and Sky, and in vise versa. _'These men are much more skilled than the templar lackeys this will be difficult,'_ the African man thought.

Sky was about ready to stab his spear in Adewale's direction. The pirate dodged the attack and grabbed the staff and pulled the wielder forward for the blunderbuss to shoot him point blank. The pole-arm wielder was flown back 2 feet on his back. Adewale dropped blunderbuss, pulled his machete out and parried the sword attack that was delivered by Dove.

Sky got up, grabbed his spear and headed for Adewale, but was intercepted by Edwards incoming rope dart. The dart wrapped around his waist and was pulled him forward, only to be used as a shield for Cardin's kick that was originally aimed for Edwards nuts.

Sky was then on the ground holding his now sore junk. "Dammit Sky you were in the way," Cardin shouted. Adewale kept taking bullets from Dove's revolver sword. When the sword ran out of ammo, Adewale used that opportunity to take one of his pistols and shot two bullets that both knocked Dove's sword out of his hand.

Finally Adewale took out his blowpipe and shot a sleep dart at him. Dove became woozy and was about to fall to the ground, but Adewale's hand grabbed his face and repeatedly slammed it to the ground until his aura was down to 4.

"Such brutality," Ren said. All that was left of CRDL was the leader himself, who proved much more skilled than his buddies. The score now read: Edward = 51, Adewale = 49, Cardin = 32, Dove = 4, Sky = 0, Russell = 14.

"GO TEAM EAKL," Nora shouted with glee. "Kenway let's make this quick," Adewale said to his long time friend. Edward replied. "Aye Ade I suggest that we stay our blades and holster our guns, just to make this more fun." With that said, The assassins blades were sheathed. Now team EAKL was bare-handed and in their fighting stance.

"What? You think that I'm that easy? I'm not easy to beat like my friends," Cardin yelled in anger. Edward charged at Cardin and managed to duck under his mace. Unfortunately for the Winchester, Adewale jumped over Edwards ducked body and presented a sturdy kick to Cardin's stomach.

Cardin clutched at his stomach, but recovered seconds later. Edward's arm was grabbed by his friend and was swung towards the CRDL leader, which Edward used the force of the swing to kick his face. Then both pirates gave simultaneous punches, one at his face and the other to his gut.

Cardin was knocked to the ground hard. The screen was showing Cardin's aura to be 12, indicating that he lost. "Sad Cardin, your skills weren't what we expected. Even though your fathers a great soldier… you must be what's left. Pisspot," Edward said to the man on the ground.

Glynda walked to the middle of the arena. She announced. "The winners of this match is team EAKL and therefore shall avoid punishment. The class cheered for the two man team. The crowd even started chanting "EAKL, EAKL, EAKL,"

"Kenway," Adewale called to his friend. He answered. "Yes Ade," Adewale turned to him and said. "I think we'll feel most at home here." Edward smiled and patted his shoulder. "Aye Ade I'm sure this seems like a good place to call home."

 **End of chapter**

 **It's not a true RWBY fan fiction unless someone fucks up CRDL or at least that's my opinion.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading. Please favorite, follow, and review. (mostly review)**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	4. A Trip to Vale

**Beacons Black Flag**

 **SirBeatdown101 brings you guys Chapter 4 and will continue Team EAKL's adventure lets see what they will do next. Plus I'm bringing in another assassins creed character in the fan fiction lets see who he or she is.**

 **Please remember to favorite, follow, and review. (Mostly review)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed Black Flag which is owned by Ubisoft, or RWBY which belongs to the talented Monty Oum of RoosterTeeth may he rest in peace.**

Speaking: "Kenway"

Thinking: _'Kenway'_

Chapter 4: A trip to Vale

~Vale~ 10:00 a.m.~

It was a Saturday morning, the day after CRDL got their well deserved ass whooping. RWBY and JNPR decided to show EAKL the city since they were new to Vale. Edward and Adewale (Who wore their assassins robes today) were more than happy to see the what the city has to offer.

The three teams were waiting for the airship to fly them off the cliff. When the ship finally arrived the jaws of the pirates suddenly dropped. "What a marvelous sight to see. A ship that rides the wind instead of the waves is a beauty to behold," Adewale said in a poetic manner. Edward was still silent as he just nodded at his friends words.

Weiss heard Ade's word and asked him. "You don't have these things in Nassau?" Edward quickly responded. "Well we do have ships, but they sail the seas, not the sky." Weiss understood and decided not to question any further. Edward whispered to Adewale. "Think of the possibilities we could've had if we had this kind of vessel, we would've been untouchable in battle."

Adewale whispered back. "It is an uneasy feeling to soar through the skies, but it is a feeling I hope to endure in due time." After about 15 minutes of flying the ship finally landed and opened its doors so the 10 students could exit.

"So where do you guys want to go first," Ruby asked the pirates, but the two couldn't seem to even move from being stunned by the scenery that is Vale. Ren and Nora waved their hands in front of their faces to snap them out of their trance. "Hello? Remnant to Edward and Adewale?" Nora said to the two.

They finally broke out of their trance and asked Ruby to lead the way to wherever the group agreed to go. First up was the arcade where they both asked how these screens made moving pictures. Nora taught Adewale how to play street fighter. (He ended up beating everyone at that game.) Edward learned how to play a first person zombie shooter game and got the highest score.

Next up was the ice cream parlor. "What is ice cream exactly?" Adewale asked. The group looked at Adewale with curiosity but Pyrrha replied. "It's like frozen dairy. Let me guess Nassau doesn't have that either?" Edward answered. "No, nothing like that." Ruby then spoke. Well then you guys are in for a treat."

Everyone submitted their orders, Adewale ordered the cookie dough that ruby suggested. Edward asked for peanut butter. When Edward got his ice cream the female deer Faunus cashier started to flirt with him.

"Here you go handsome. My scroll numbers on the cup, call me." She winked at him. "Thank you kindly lass," Edward said. Watching the exchange between the two made Yang rage on the inside. "Yang your eyes are going red again," Ruby pointed out. Yang looked at her reflection in her bracers and noticed that her lilac eyes became blood red. _'Shit,'_ Yang thought while trying to calm down so her eyes could become there original color.

After the trip to the ice cream shop, the three teams headed to a weapons shop to refill their supplies. While the group was busy shopping for dust rounds, Edward and Adewale were looking around for anything of interest until something caught the Welshman's eyes.

On an dusty old shelf stood several antiques each with a price tag on them, but the one that interested the captain the most was a ship in a bottle that was the spitting likeness of his Jackdaw. "Ade come take a gander at this," Edward called to his long time friend. "What is it brother?" Adewale asked.

Adewale soon rested his eyes on the ship in a bottle that his old captain was holding. "Its almost as if it was the jackdaw itself in a shrunken form," Adewale said. "Its so nice to see young people with an interest in these antiques," a voice made Edward turn around. The old shopkeeper and the group had their attention on the two.

"I didn't expect you guys to like old things," Jaune spoke. Adewale replied. "It is not uncommon to have something like this in Nassau, in fact this ship brings back memories right Kenway?" Edward answered. "Aye Ade. Sir how much for this bottle?" The balding shopkeeper responded. "For you my boy, half price." Edward pulled out his money and handed him the cash.

After exiting the shop RWBY and JNPR decided to head back to beacon. "You all go on your merry way, me and Ade wish to wander a while longer," Edward told his new friends. "Okay then see you guys later," Ruby waved to them goodbye and everyone left to the airship yard.

The two took in the sights of the city that practically took their breaths away. "Ade look this must be the general store lets hope the sell a bit of rum," Edward said with alcohol on his mind. "I wouldn't mind a pint or two Edward, but our bodies might not be able to handle as much as we used to now that we have become younger,"

EAKL went into the convenient store known as "Buy n Go" and looked around for anything to grab such as alcohol, snacks, or anything else. While they were browsing, six men showed up each in black and red suits, and carrying machetes. "Alright old man its time to give us our protection money," the lead mob man said to the old cashier.

The six gang members didn't seem to notice the assassins that already had their hidden blades out. "Hey you posh git, **(Posh git basically means fancy fucker.)** you better leave before we fill you with shot. Got it?" Edward sinisterly shouted. "We suggest that you turn back and let the store owner go, or this could get rough," said Adewale.

The lead gang member just laughed and walked up to the Welshman. "Oh really then I guess you want to die first kid." The man raised his sword to strike down Kenway until Adewale quickly shoved his hidden blade in the mans throat. Blood spewed from the mans jugular as he fell down, dying from blood loss.

"They killed Mitch get them!" said one of the remaining five. All at once the five charged at the trained assassins. Edward used his rope dart to wrap around one of their necks, and twisted him around so he was a human shield for the other suited mans machete that stabbed his lung.

Adewale pulled his blunderbuss out and shot one of the gangsters knees and as he fell down, Ade slammed his foot down on his neck, no doubt killing him. Edward unsheathed his swords and parried the incoming machete attack from the man, then kicked him back.

The jackdaw captain then stabbed both his pistol swords through the other gangsters chest. Adewale saw what Edward did and grabbed the other machete wielder and moved him behind Edward's still pierced opponent. "Edward shoot!" he demanded.

Edward knew where this was going and shot both his swords through his now dead gangster and into Adewale's held hostage. The pistol swords bullets both went in the mans gut. He screamed in agony but was soon silenced by Adewale's neck snapping move.

Now all that was left was the man Edward kicked to the ground. "Please don't kill me, I have kids to feed," he begged. "Don't ever come back here you lily-livered punk. Tell your friends what you witnessed," Adewale threatened. At his words the last living gangster ran away.

The cashier walked up to the pirates and said. "Thank you so much you two. Those men and their gang have been hassling my store for nearly a month now." "Your welcome friend just what exactly is this gang of theirs," Edward questioned. The cashier answered. "They call themselves 'Black Bears' they believe that they can just take what they want and do whatever they please. They are led by this man named Junior."

"Well do not worry friend, for we have handled this fuss and they will think twice before attacking you again," Adewale informed. The old man smiled and said. "Well as a token of my gratitude what would you like from my store?" Edward quickly went to the liquor aisle and pulled out not one, not two, but four large bottles of wine.

"These will do just fine," the blonde man said. The cashier frowned a bit. "I'm not sure that I should allow minors to have alcohol, but I guess I'll look the other way just this once," he said. "Also if the authorities ask we were never here," Adewale spoke. The old man nodded, bagged their items and EAKL left the store.

After some time past Adewale looked at the sky and could tell that it was around 2:00. "Edward maybe it is about time we go back to the school," Adewale told his friend. "Aye Ade let us go back," Edward replied. "This just in, gang deaths at the Buy n Go." The pirates turned their attention to some TV's at the electronics store windows.

On the TV screen was a woman with short lavender hair started to speak. "At the Buy n Go, the store clerk reported five dead Black Bear gangsters on the ground when he exited the back room of the store. The police suspects that this may be a sign of gang warfare between the Black Bears and the White Fang, but one thing is for sure: the Black Bears have lost this battle."

Everyone that gathered around the window started whispering to one another. "Could this really be the white fang?" "Why in a convenience store?" "That gang had it coming." Was what Edward and Adewale heard from the crowd.

"White Fang? Sounds like a troublesome group," Adewale said to his old captain. "Lets not worry about this for now Adewale. As much as I would like to make sure they do no wrong, we can't risk revealing ourselves any more than we already did at the store," Edward whispered.

Adewale nodded and together both assassins left for the airship docks. Unknown to the pirates, two figures were in the crowd watching them with suspicion. One was a female with dark skin, mint colored hair, and blood red eyes. The other was a grey haired man with his shirt collar popped out and wearing metal boots.

"Those two seem interesting huh?" the woman said. "Yeah good thing you masked us with your illusion semblance or else we probably would've been in the middle of that fight," the man replied. The red eyed girl asked. "Mercury, you're a well trained assassin what can you say about these two?"

"Well Emerald, one thing is for sure, those wrist blades were not made for Grimm. Not to mention they had no emotion when killing those gang members, so they've obviously killed before. Finally, whatever fighting style they've learned, they must've trained for many years cause there forms seemed perfect," Mercury explained.

The green haired girl seemed surprised by his analysis. "Come on Mercury, lets finish shopping before she hunts us down," Emerald turned around while taking a passing mans wallet unbeknownst to him. "Got it," Mercury replied.

~Meanwhile in Emerald forest~

In the middle of the forest clearing, a man was waking up from a dazed sleep. His skin had a natural tan, his hair was near shoulder length, and his vision was covered by his hood being over his head. "Ugh my head," he groaned from the throbbing pain in his skull.

The hooded man stood up from the ground and observed his surroundings. "What trees are these? This is not the homestead," He said to himself. The man then heard a roar of an unknown creature to his left.

He turned to his right to see the source of the intimidating roar, but never expected to see a black wolf-like creature. "What are you?" the hooded man yelled while pulling out his tomahawk. Both man and beast stood still for a few seconds, then almost at the same time charged at each other with intent to kill.

 **End of Chapter**

 **That's right I brought in Ratonhnhaké:ton (Conner) Kenway in the story. Just like Edward and Adewale, he is also an adult in his teen body. Remember I said Edward never had a daughter so the timeline still could've had Haytham and Conner in it. Also you must be wondering why black bear, that's because junior's name is Hei Xiong which means black bear so I thought why not.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review (Mostly review)**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	5. A Somewhat Family Reunion

**Beacons Black Flag**

 **Greetings from my story lair. (I am not lying I really do have a lair.) Last time on Beacons Black Flag: Yang got jealous, Edward and Adewale killed some people, and a certain tomahawk wielding native has entered the world of remnant.**

 **Do you wanna know a fun fact I heard about, as it turns out when Edward joined the british brotherhood he eventually donated his original assassin garbs which eventually came into Achilles hands and he modified them. Those are the exact same robes Achilles gave to Ratonhnhaké:ton. So in AC black flag and AC3, Edward and Conner are wearing the same outfit (sort of). Can you believe that? I just love the Kenway saga.**

 **Just so I'm clear Conner was sent to Remnant after the events of AC3 and the tyranny of king Washington DLC**

 **Please remember to favorite, follow, and review. (Mostly review)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed Black Flag which is owned by Ubisoft, or RWBY which belongs to the talented Monty Oum of RoosterTeeth may he rest in peace.**

Speaking: "Kenway"

Thought: _'Kenway'_

Chapter 5: A Somewhat Family Reunion

~Deep in the emerald forest~

Conner stood over the fallen bodies of 5 black wolf creatures, panting heavily. After a minute of watching the wolves turn into black smoke, Conner turned around and silently walked away. Memories started flying back to how the colonial assassin came into this world as he walked.

~Flashback~ Aquila in the middle of the sea~

On the top deck of Conner's ship, the native American held the apple in a heavy sack with intent to be sunk into the deep blue. "I pray that you will never be used for ill purposes," he spoke to the object. After the vision of the alternate world, Conner feared for what the true power of the device and by Washington's words, must be discarded.

As Conner was ready to let the device drop into the ocean. It started to glow bright and then exploded in light, blinding Conner immensely. When the assassins vision became clear, all he could see was a familiar gold room and a female figure standing before him. This figure was none other than the "spirit" Juno.

"Greetings child," the woman greeted. "Why do you summon me here again?" Conner demanded for an answer. Juno closed hers eyes and the whole room changed. The setting of the gold room known as the Nexus has started forming into a tropical island. The island had a large fort in one corner of the island, and many wooden houses.

The docks showed many ships of various shapes and sizes from schooners, to brigs, to frigates, each flying a black flag. Conner asked the woman. "Where are we? What island is this?" Juno answered. "This here is the Caribbean isand Nassau 1716." Conner went wide eyed at the thought of seeing the past. The native saw two fisherman walking along the beach, and reached out to touch their shoulders, but surprisingly his hand went right through them.

Conner was shocked at this action then turned around to look at Juno. "We are not real to them. No one can see us, touch us, or hear us. We are simply here to observe," Juno explain. Conner understood then nodded, but then asked another question. "Then why are we here? What purpose would there be to show me the past." Juno remained silent and just pointed to a tavern on a hill in the distance, then she disappeared.

Conner stared blankly at the spot that Juno once stood, and decided to follow to where she pointed. Walking to the tavern wasn't exactly sweat worthy cause it was a short distance, but the extreme heat from the bearing sun was enough to make him pull his hood down and wipe sweat off with his sleeve. _'This heat is to much,'_ he thought.

As Conner walked up the stairs, he saw a six people at a table laughing and drinking. One man seemed to catch Conner's eye. The man had blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a rough scratched up face. The features of the man that intrigued him most was that his outfit had a hood, and his wrists had assassin blades on them.

"Who is that man?" Conner asked himself. Juno's voice could be heard in his head "What you are seeing right now is the infamous pirate group of the west indies. Jack Rackham, Charles Vain, Ed Thatch, Ben Hornigold, Adewale Lemuel, And the man you speak of is Edward James Kenway." Conner had a face of curiosity.

"Did you say Kenway?" Conner questioned. "Yes Edward Kenway, father of Haytham Kenway, and your grandfather," she said. Conner looked closely at his grandfather, who was in the middle of telling a story about a ship he and his quartermaster plundered, while patting Adewale's shoulder. _'Achilles told me stories of both of these men, but to think that I am looking at my grandfather with my own eyes,'_ the native man thought.

"You must be wondering why I'm showing you this…" Conner nodded. "…You see Conner, there is another world out there known as Remnant. I have brought your grandfather and his friend Adewale to that world before your father was born," Juno informed the native. "But if my father was never born, then I should cease to exist as well. Why am I still here then?" Conner asked.

"The timeline is at it should be, past, present, and future. I am currently using my power to keep time itself afloat for now," Juno explained. Conner had one final question to ask. "Why are you telling me all this then?"

Juno answered. "Cause I have faith that you, Edward, and Adewale will save that world from an impending doom. I have calculated all of the assassins throughout history and you three are their best bet of survival. Conner you will enter the world of remnant in a younger form of yourself and join these two on this journey."

Conner was hesitant to accept this journey, but he thought about it for a moment. He lost many dear to him, his mother, his best friend, his mentor (and even father figure in a way) and even his people who he would never see again, for they were driven out by his once called allies. _'If I go to this new land I could start over and maybe achieve true peace,'_ the assassin thought.

Conner told Juno bluntly. "I will go two this new world and help them." Juno smiled and replied. "Good, now when you find them you must report to them everything I have told you." Connor agreed to her command. Conner suddenly felt woozy and dropped to the ground, blacking out.

~Present~ Still deep in the forest~

"I must find my grandfather and Adewale as soon as possible," Conner said to himself, exhausted from the constant wolf attacks. The assassin looked up to the top of the trees and spied for the tallest one. After finding the tree Conner climbed to the tallest branch and started to synchronize.

Sadly for Conner the closest sign of civilization was a large green lit tower that was a very far off distance away from his current location. Conner noticed something else while using eagle vision. Every person or animal he finds would be marked in red, blue or gold, but it was different with these creatures. Every dark bone-like monster he's found with his eagle vision, has not showed up in any of the three colors, but only showed up in a black color.

The tomahawk wielder then looked up at the sky and saw that night is falling, so Conner decided to sleep in the same tree he's perched on. Using his rope dart to tie his torso to the tree so that he won't fall, Conner slowly drifted off to sleep.

~Three days later ~ Beacon academy~

It is currently 7:00 p.m. and the assassins were finally finished getting their equipment for their field trip to Forever Falls tomorrow. "I'll be back mate, I have not used the showers yet," Edward said. His friend nodded, and Edward proceeded out the door. When he shut the door behind him the Kenway saw Jaune at his team door with his head down.

"Greetings mate. Did you lock yourself out again?" Edward asked. Jaune hastily turned around and hesitantly replied. "Uh nope, got it." Jaune pulled out his scroll. Edward inspected Jaune's facial expression, and noticed his depressed state. "What troubles you Jaune?" Edward asked. Jaune tried to play it cool. "What? Nothing pfft… everything's fine." Edward shook his head at Jaune's pathetic lie, and responded. "Jaune don't try to lie to me, if there is anything wrong you can tell me."

That's when Jaune spilled the beans. "Edward, I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin's got me on a leash, and Pyrrha wont even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming this school was a bad idea." He slid down to the floor. "I'm a failure," Jaune claimed. Edward felt sorry for this man and asked. "Jaune what have you done to bring such misfortune upon yourself?"

Jaune looked at the pirate with fear that he would say anything, but decided to tell him just to get it off his chest. "Ok but first please promise me that you won't say anything," Edward agreed to Jaune's terms.

~One explanation later~

Edward looked at Jaune with a glum look. "Jaune I know your heart was in the right place, but to refuse help is not exactly a wise thing to do," Edward told the Arc. _'Especially when Pyrrha just wanted to be close to you, you dense man,'_ Edward thought.

Jaune sighed. "I know I need to apologize to her, but what do I do about Cardin? If I stand up to him he'll get me kicked out of Beacon." Edward thought about this, but then responded. "Jaune I have a sneaky feeling that Ozpin already knows about the transcripts, he doesn't miss much. Most importantly you need to let Cardin know you are done with his bloody shit. Do you know why?"

Jaune was confused. "Uh well I~" "Cause you have a team now lad. If the leader crumbles, then what reason do they have to follow you. Your friends and team come first, and yourself last. Ozpin chose you for a reason, show your team that their faith in you is not misplaced," Edward told him.

He knew exactly what Jaune was going through. Edward treated his crew and Adewale as if they were family to him, but when the race for the sage and the observatory began. Edward nearly lost his crews faith and worst, lost Mary, Thatch, and others in the process. He didn't want Jaune to go through a similar outcome.

Jaune still didn't seem convinced but nodded at Edwards words of encouragement. Edward decided to head for the showers, not noticing Jaune getting a call from his blackmailer.

~The next day~ Forever Falls~

In the middle of the crimson forest, teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and EAKL were being led deeper in the woods by Glynda. We were soon dismissed by her to collect the sap from trees. Edward and Adewale noticed that Jaune was going with Cardin and decided to follow by staying in the trees. (Edward told Adewale what happened.)

Edward and Adewale were sitting atop a tree, following the CRDL and Jaune who they tagged with their eagle vision. Jaune was given a jar of sap by Cardin to throw at Pyrrha. "No," Jaune refused to throw the sap and instead decided to nail Cardin with it. "Looks like Jaune finally grew a spine" Adewale told his friend.

Edward and Adewale heard roars in the distance and used their eagle vision to find the source. The assassins found that a total of eight bear creatures were headed their way. They dropped down from the trees and warned Cardin of the threat. "Everyone we must make haste and leave now. We have bears coming," Adewale warned.

It was to late, the eight bears showed up. "Those are some big monsters," Russell yelled while three of CDRL's men ran away. "Cowards," Adewale whispered. Edward, Adewale, Jaune, and Cardin then pulled out their weapons and charged at the eight Ursai.

Jaune and Cardin were each struggling against one. Adewale shot his blunderbuss at an ursa's chest, then shoved his machete at his neck. Edward shot his pistols swords at another ursa, the shots went straight through the bears eyes and into his head, killing it.

Surprisingly enough, Jaune killed a grimm with his sword to protect Cardin who is on the ground. "Jaune get Cardin and go get help, we'll handle these beast!" Edward yelled to Jaune. Jaune listened, threw Cardin's arm over his shoulder and ran to get his team.

Edward and Ade teamed up on one bear and stabbed it multiple times, leaving four left. Edward turned his head and got backhanded by an ursa, and was thrown back. When Edward regained consciousness he noticed an ursa ready to claw him, and Adewale was to busy with the other three. Edward got ready for the incoming bear claw, but it never came.

He looked at the ursa, but the ursa was down on his side with an arrow in its neck. "Don't worry," an unkown voice was heard and Edward saw a tomahawk that was flying towards another bear in the back of the head. Adewale got done with the bear he was fighting, and saw a hooded man holding a bow and arrow. "Who are you?" the African man asked. He answered. "I'm a friend." Edward got up and met with Adewale and the stranger.

The three looked at the last ursa that was no doubt bigger than the rest. "Lets fill it with shot lads," Edward said. Adewale shot his blunderbuss, the stranger knocked an arrow, and Edward shot his pistols swords. The bear fell down hard and started evaporating.

EAKL looked at the man with the hood. "Thank you friend I'm Edward and this is Adewale," the Kenway introduced. The stranger pulled down his hood and spoke. "My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton but you can call me Conner Kenway." Edward froze a little. "Did you say Kenway?" he asked. Conner replied. "Yes sir, you may find this difficult to believe but I'm an assassin… and your grandson,"

 **End of chapter**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please fav, follow, and review. (Mostly review)**

 **I might make an original character Fanfiction just for the heck of it cause I have some ideas for my own rwby character and would love to have less action and more drama and romance cause I'm a sucker for that crap so be on the lookout for that**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beacons Black Flag**

 **Hello fellow humans, I'm sorry that it took me awhile to upload this, I do not have an excuse other than I've been slacking a little. So do not rage against me cause I have this chapter to feed your need.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and, review, enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns assassins creed, and Roosterteeth owns RWBY. I own nothing**

Chapter 6: The Native, the Welsh, and the African Roomies

~Forever falls~

"You're an assassin?" Adewale said with intense curiosity. "Yes Adewale. I come from the earth just like you two," Conner informed the two very confused assassins. Edward stayed silent from the word 'grandson' but then shook his head and spoke. "Just who are you exactly?" Conner introduced himself again. "My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway. I am the master assassin of the colonial brotherhood. I am also from the year 1783."

Adewale tried to pronounce his name. "Rat-in-hawk~" "You can just call me Conner," the native interrupted. Both Edward and Adewale still tried to process that this man standing before them was from the future. Edward's curiosity was too great, and asked. "You claim to be of my blood, how? I have had no child."

Conner looked at the face of his kin and explained. "I am the son of Haytham Kenway, who is the son of the infamous pirate of the west indies, Edward Kenway. I was told by Juno that the timeline is being held together, so even though you were gone, my father was still born."

The jackdaw captain was astounded that he was not only a father (sort of,) but a grandfather as well (sort of,) despite not even having a child yet. Adewale spoke up. "You have had contact with one of the people who came before?" "Yes Juno informed me to tell you two that this world we walk on is in great danger, but she has not made it clear of what is to come. She told me that we are this worlds best chance of survival," Conner replied.

Adewale turned to his old captain. "Should we let Ozpin know of this?" he asked. "I think its best not to let him know of this danger, for it could cause panic, and we both know what panic can do for the grimm," Edward answered. Adewale agreed to his terms, and both caribbean assassins looked back at the colonial assassin. "Follow us mate. We will let Ozpin know of your arrival. I would also like to hear more about the future," Edward said.

As soon as the three assassins started walking to the others, a voice was heard. "Edward! Adewale! Where are you guys?!" Edward and Adewale instantly recognized the voice as Ruby's. The men saw four females coming from the trees, Ruby, Weiss , Pyrrha, and Glynda. "Are you guys ok?" Weiss asked with worry. Adewale answered. "We are fine Ruby, thanks to him." He pointed at Conner.

The four women looked at him. Pyrrha was about to say something, but Glynda stopped her. "Ms. Nikos, you and your friends go back to your teammates. I will deal with this matter," the teacher told them. Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha did as instructed, and went back to their group. When she made sure they were gone, Glynda turned to the men. "Judging from his attire, I'm guessing he's also part of your little cult as well?" she asked.

Edward and Adewale nodded. Glynda sighed, and said. "Alright then come with me, you three. We are going to see Ozpin." After that was said, Glynda turned around and walked towards beacon. Edward and Adewale followed her, but Conner was hesitant to walk with them. Edward turned back to see the native, not moving an inch. "Don't worry Conner, Ozpin can help us with this situation," Edward told him. Conner nodded, trusting his grandfathers judgment, and followed.

~Ozpins office~

In the room, Ozpin Glynda, Edward, and Adewale all were listening to Conners story. Everything from, his mothers passing, meeting Achilles, killing off the Templars, finding out that his allies were the ones who burned his village, and even killing his own father. In the end, Glynda was on the verge of tears, even Ozpin tried his damness to hold a few back as well. But of all the shocked faces in the room, Edward had them all beat by a mile.

Edward dreaded that his future son, Haytham was not only a Templar, but the grandmaster Templar of the colonies. The worst part was that from what Conner said, about Haytham being a merciless killer of assassins, even willing to kill his own son. Edward couldn't say that he was any better than Haytham though, for he killed 9 assassins when he pretended to be Duncan. Not to mention the fact that Edward sold maps to their base of operations, leading to more casualties.

"Conner, I'm sorry for all you have lost mate," Adewale spoke. Conner responded. "Thank you for your condolence Adewale." As much as Conner hated to talk about his personal life, it felt different talking about it to the other assassins (Ozpin and Glynda were a different story though.) "Well Conner, do you know what brought you here in the first place, or can you not recall?" Ozpin asked, hoping to change this depressing subject.

Conner shook his head. The 3 assassins silently vowed not to tell the headmaster about this great danger, so there would be no worry for the time being. "All I know is that there was a flash on my ship, and I woke up in the middle of the forest a several days ago," Conner explained, leaving out Juno, not that he would understand anyways.

"Well in that case, would you be willing to attend my school? We will make sure you adjust here, and I'm sure these two will help you as well," Ozpin gestured at the two pirates. Edward and Adewale agreed to that, they were more than happy to help out a fellow assassin, especially since that assassin is one of their kin.

"Yes Ozpin I would like to attend," Conner answered, though he didn't have much of a choice other than go back to the woods. Ozpin smiled and replied. "Good, now I'll put in an order for new weapons and a uniform." Conner looked down at his tomahawk, and noticed that the handle is slightly cracked from the fights with the grimm. "Would you make something similar to my current equipment," Conner asked, giving his tomahawk to the coffee drinker.

Ozpin smirked. "Yes, I'll see what I can do" Ozpin took his tomahawk and examined it. While Ozpin was busy thinking up weapon ideas, Glynda spoke to the three. "You three may leave, please behave yourselves when on school grounds." The assassins nodded, stood up and left the in the elevator.

Glynda turned to Ozpin. "Sir, what are we going to do if they kill again?" Glynda looked down at her tablet, which showed the Buy n Go security footage of Edward and Adewale killing gang members. "Then we steal all footage like last time. Don't worry Glynda, there is no enemy here that they are at war with, no Templars, no slavers, and no tyrants. I'm sure they'll figure out that the only enemy they need to kill is the grimm," Ozpin said while submitting a weapon order on his scroll. Glynda rolled her eyes. "I hope so sir."

~Meanwhile~

The elevator doors slid open, and the three stepped out. "What are these teleporting doors called again?" Conner asked. "They are called elevators, they take you from one floor of the building to another," Adewale answered. Conner couldn't help but be amazed. Edward put a hand on Conner's shoulder. "If you think that's good, then you should try this amazing treat they have called ice cream."

"Now how about we retire to the dorms, it has been a long day after all," Adewale suggested. The Kenway's agreed, and all left for their dorm room. When they made it to their door, all were greeted by a certain little girl. "Guys your back, we were so worried about you." All three turned to see not only Ruby, but all of RWBY and JNPR in the hallway.

Did you guys get in trouble with Ozpin?" Jaune asked. Adewale answered. "No we did not. We were simply called to show around our new friend." Adewale gestured at Conner. RWBY and JNPR looked at Conner with interest. Conner, not knowing what to do introduced himself. "Greetings my name is Conner Kenway."

Blake spoke up. "Are you related to Edward by any chance?" Conner and Edward looked at each other. The native wasn't exactly sure how to explain about the whole grandson situation. "He is my cousin. His village resides on the other side of Nassau," Edward quickly added. He turned to Conner and gave him a look that said "play along." If there was one thing Edward was good at, it was lying on the spot, he is a pirate after all.

"Nice to meet you Conner. I'm Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY," the hooded girl said. The two shook hands, and then the rest greeted Conner as well. "So Conner, what were you doing at forever falls?" Pyrrha asked. Conner was a little bit nervous to answer, but thankfully Edward had another lie loaded. "He sometimes wanders, hunting the grimm. It's a bit of a fun sport for us."

"That's a little bit reckless don't you think?" Weiss questioned. Adewale replied. "It is a good way to hone your skills, and fun none the less." Weiss nodded in agreement. Edward checked the time on his scroll, it was currently 7:31p.m. After the field trip, grimm slaughter, and his grandsons long depressing story, he just wants to retire to his bed.

"As much as I would love to talk more with you lads, I must rest. It has been a long day after all," Edward excused himself to his room ad the other two assassins followed. "Goodnight guys," Nora shouted, and the teams went to their rooms except for Jaune, who left for the balcony, with Pyrrha following after him.

When the trio entered the room, they instantly noticed a third bed in between Edward and Adewale's beds. The pirates instantly new that this had to be Ozpin's doing. "Is this center one mine?" the colonial assassin asked. "Yes Conner it is," Adewale told him. Conner made his way to the bed, and gently sat down. He noticed that it was much more comfortable than the beds in the homestead.

"Conner…" Edward got his attention "I might regret this but could you tell us more about your time? Maybe even more about us?" Conner was hesitant to tell them about their future. Achilles told stories about the two standing before him. He was even told of their passing's, which he wasn't sure if he should speak of. Then again since they were brought here, that means they don't have to go trough whatever the future held for them. So it was technically ok that they know what happens.

Conner started with Adewale's future from what Achilles told him. How he was a feared assassin in both the west indies and the colonies. That many considered him the living heart of the creed, but was sadly wounded by a rogue assassin and killed by Haytham.

Adewale was a bit saddened, not because he died cause that's a risk he took when he joined the brotherhood. He was saddened cause it was his best friends own son that ended his life. Edward was also heartbroken that his son would do such a thing to his faithful friend. Adewale saved his life and turned him to the brotherhood when he felt like he had nothing left. The very thought of his son killing him sickened him.

"I'm sorry mate," Edward put a hand on the africans shoulder to comfort. Adewale smiled and replied. "It's ok brother. It hasn't happened yet, and it my never happen since I am here." Edward and Conner nodded at his words.

Then it was Edwards future that Conner told next. Edward learned that he eventually leaves the west indies to lend aid to the british brotherhood. He eventually leads them and becomes a father, but dies protecting his wife and son from criminals. Edward stayed silent from his future, but knows that this must've been why haytham turned out the way he did. He must've been influenced by Templars while he was still young.

Conner expressed his condolences to both assassins about their future. Adewale and Edward thanked him and all three left for their beds to sleep the night away.

 **End of chapter**

 **Thanks for reading my chapter. Also before you say anything, I have played AC Rogue and know that it was Shay who killed Adewale but I figured: make Haytham seem worse than he is. Don't get me wrong I loved Haytham's character in the Kenway Saga I just think he can be a bit of a dick at some points in 3 and rogue**

 **Anyways be on the look out for Ch 11 of the Conduit of Remnant**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys who have been anticipating for the next chapter. I really hope you'll forgive me for my announcement, but I'm gonna be taking a short break from Beacons Black Flag cause I am going through a writers block. I am having trouble with putting my thoughts on this story so I need time to sort out a few things for it.**

 **But on the bright side I can have more time on my other two stories. I hope you can forgive me but I am not gonna give up on BBF so please be patient. So my next chapter is going to be of the Conduit of Remnant and then two chapters of Beacons Huntsman from Earth and repeat.**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


	8. I'm sorry

**Beacons Black Flag**

 **Authors note: hey guys I'm terribly sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story cause my thoughts on how to make this work is long gone. I wish I wasn't one of those authors that gave up on a story but I just have no choice in the matter so hate me all you want but I'm gonna start a new story about a new team in Beacon soon**

 **Again I am so sorry so you can hate me all you want but I just cant do it any more so if anyone wants this story in their own way. I might put this up for adoption.**

 **SirBeatdown101 is signing off**


End file.
